La verdad de mis sentimientos
by Ryuichi Sakuma de Uesugi
Summary: Ryuichi descubre sus verdaderos sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

**La verdad de mis sentimientos**

Caminaba solo por las calles de Tokyo, pensando en esa realidad con la que se había enfrentado unos meses atrás…. Donde por fin lo comprendió todo, y sabia con certeza quien era realmente el dueño de su corazón, fue un hallazgo que aun lo tenía en shock, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, jamás lo hubiera soñado y pese que le costo admitirlo termino por resignarse a la idea y aceptar sus sentimientos que habían sido dirigidos equivocadamente a otra persona.

Tantos años, meses y días viviendo engañado, engañando a su corazón, su mente, su alma…intentando conquistar a la persona equivocada, haciendo mil y una estupidez por tratar de que lo tomara como más que a un amigo. Tanto tiempo había pasado así, que ya hasta las sospechas habían dejado de serlo para convertirse en hechos y hacer que su amor lo odiara por intentar separarlo de su koibito…

Reía irónico, casi pasando por loco más no le importaba…ya no quería ocultarse, ese personaje nacido para estar siempre bien para los demás poco a poco se iba desintegrando, ya no bastaba, no engañaba a nadie… las mascaras se iban cayendo, cada vez su personalidad estaba más presente y mas turbada, triste, ausente, con un gran dolor en su pecho, dolor que crecía con su indiferencia, cuando los veía juntos, cuando le hacia notar su odio, cuanto dolor en un solo corazón, cuantas ganas de gritarle que lo amaba a el y no a otro, pero no podía, no soportaría su rechazo, prefería seguir como hasta ahora, sufriendo solo y en silencio, conformándose con tenerlo cerca aunque se sintiera solo y despreciado.

También sabia que eso destruiría a su ángel, que lo alejaría, porque aunque no lo amara ese hiperactivo niño seguía siendo su ángel, aunque fuera aquel que lo separara de su felicidad seguía queriéndolo, le había tomado un inmenso cariño y no quería verlo sufrir.

Seguía caminando, con una sonrisa que ahora encerraba dolor y angustia, recordando el día en que descubrió que sus sentimientos en realidad estaban enfocados no en su precioso amatista sino a un ángel con fachada de demonio que siempre estaba de mal genio y cara de pocos amigos y que por sobre todo lo odiaba por haber estado rondando a su koi todos esos años

**- FLASH BACK –**

Se celebraba una recepción en N.G.Records por el nuevo éxito de Nittle Grasper. Todos estaban presentes y la velada estaba muy tranquila y divertida, había músicos, comida de todos tipos y gustos, muchas celebridades, todos los integrantes de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper y cierto rubio que miraba con hastió a su koi y a la persona que lo estaba rondando sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, a esas alturas para Yuki, el cantante de ojos azules paso a ser la lapa que se pegaba a Shuichi cada vez que podía, ya no era ni siquiera el loco del conejo, tan solo era una lapa, una alimaña que le quería quitar a su koi.

Pasaron las horas y Ryuichi poco a poco iba acercándose mas peligrosamente a Shuichi, cosa que no era indiferente para el escritor que aun intentando distraerse hablando con Tohma y su hermana estaba que echaba los mil demonios por todos sus poros. Y tubo que pasar, algo lo termino de desquiciar haciéndolo ir contra el cantante y plantarle un golpe sin más ni más…

Rata como te atreves a tocar a Shuichi –con su típica mirada que asustaría a más de uno pero no a Ryuichi, a el solo le causaba gracias-

Ah? disculpa escritorcito no te vi, la próxima tendré más cuidado –lo miraba con autosuficiencia y desafiante-

Yuki ya estaba por caérsele a golpes cuando Shuichi se puso en medio y los detuvo a tiempo de una forma sorprendente

Yuki ya basta! Te comportas como un animal –le puso tal mirada que por primera vez Eiri Yuki cerro su gran boca – Y tu Sakuma-san –mirándolo de igual forma- entiende que amo a Yuki, soy suyo y por más que te quiera mucho como amigo no puedo amarte

Ambos se marcharon a un lado, dejando a Ryuichi solo, confundido, con furia y a la vez un gran dolor, y no fue que Shuichi le plantara de tal modo lo que lo dejo así sino que todo el tiempo se repetía en su mente ::Amo a Yuki, soy suyo:: y lo que mas dolor le causaba fue esa mirada de Yuki al abrazar y besar al pelirrosa enfrente suyo y luego retirarse a hablar con otras personas, dejando en su mente muchas dudas y una pelea con su voz interior.

Ryuichi – Porque me importa?, porque no puedo sacar de mi cabeza esas palabras…. SHUICHI ME ESTAS VOLVIENDO LOCO! –

Voz – Te equivocas-

Ryuichi - eh?-

Voz – No es Shuichi el que te importa-

Ryuichi – O.O Nani? – en un hilo de voz que salio al exterior y afortunadamente nadie oyó

Voz – No amas a Shuichi baka, despierta-

En ese momento Ryuichi reacciono, no era Shuichi, era Yuki… el demonio que le quitaba el sueño y encendía ese dolor en su pecho

**- FIN DEL FLASH BACK –**

El cielo había empezado a dejar ver nubes oscuras y una gran lluvia cayo sobre la ciudad sin que el lo notara por estar inmerso en sus recuerdos y pensamientos, y ahora lo tomaba por sorpresa, pero…no le importaba el seguía su camino solo acompañado por sus pensamientos…

-y pensar que decía odiarte por tener a Shuichi- sonríe irónico como en todo su camino- y en realidad te odiaba por haberte fijado en el y no en mi, en realidad no te odio y tampoco a el, porque se que eres feliz a su lado, y aunque me cause el dolor mas grande de mi vida así debe de ser.

Con la cabeza a gachas y mojado hasta los huesos, no vio como un niño de cabellos rosados se le acercaba preocupado, junto a su amante que aunque no quisiera reconocerlo le incomodaba ver a ese loco del conejo tan inusualmente deprimido en el último tiempo.

Shuichi - Sakuma-san!!!!

Ryuichi se detuvo sorprendido y volteo dispuesto a hacer salir a su personaje si no fuera porque vio a ese rubio de ojos color sol viéndolo serio y examinante, y al segundo tenia a Shuichi tirándole de la manga de la camisa diciéndole que fueran al departamento de Yuki para que no enfermase, y no paso mucho mas de un segundo cuando el rubio se paro frente ellos y con un gesto poco común en el le dijo amablemente que los acompañara para cambiarse y tomar algo caliente; a lo cual el cantante sorprendido pero gustoso acepto.

……………………………..

Media hora después estaba en el apartamento del escritor bebiendo chocolate caliente con su amigo, mientras el otro se daba una ducha

Shuichi – Sakuma-san, porque se estaba mojando bajo la lluvia- Ryuichi se le quedo viendo sin saber que responder y en eso aparece Yuki - ¬¬ -

Ryuichi – jejeje nada en especial solo me distraje pensando nano da

Shuichi mira hacia fuera notando que la lluvia cada vez era más intensa – Sakuma-san, quédate esta noche, el tiempo empeora cada vez mas – le dice mirándolo y voltea a ver a Yuki de forma suplicante

Yuki ::ARG lo que me faltaba ¬¬ esta lapa aquí:: los mira y accede de mala gana - ¬¬ esta bien que se quede – no le hacia ni la mas mínima gracia tener a ese loco en SU casa cerca de SU cantante.

Ryuichi, por su parte no sabia si dar gracias o llorar por ello, era un hecho, dormiría bajo el mismo techo que su amado escritor, pero….también estaba allí su amigo, el niño que lo separaba definitivamente de su amor y lo peor es que no podía decir nada, tendría que estar allí frente ellos tragándose su amor, su dolor aparentando una felicidad inexistente, invocando a ese querido personaje, ignorando que ya no engañaba a muchas personas, entre ellas Yuki Eiri

Entre charla y charla llego la hora de ir a dormir, Yuki por supuesto con Shu y Ryuichi en la habitación de huéspedes con Kumagoro.

En mitad de la noche Ryuichi se levanto, tenia mucha sed y no podía dormir pensando en cierto rubio que lo hacia enloquecer cada vez más de dolor; pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al llegar a la cocina y encontrar al culpable de su desvelo allí, al parecer este tampoco podía dormir y había decidido ir en busca de cerveza fría.

O.O Yu…ki-san

¬¬ ::lo que me faltaba, me lleve el demonio:: que haces aquí baka loco

….. tenia sed – toma un vaso con agua – ya me voy, hasta mañana Yuki-san

baka tarado –lo toma de un brazo- que te pasa ¬¬

na…nada ::si supieras Yuki….si supieras::

ya vete idiota –lo suelta dándole un pequeño empujón lo suficientemente fuerte para que un desprevenido castaño pierda el equilibrio y pegue fuertemente la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta

y ahora que –lo mira indiferente - te pondrás a llorar? – y ante la mirada confundida del rubio se levanta sin decir una sola palabra encerrándose en su cuarto, dejándose caer en la cama llorando y sobandose la cabeza, pero no llorando por el golpe, sino por la actitud de la persona que el amaba en secreto

tsk uu baka idiota

Yuki se fue a dormir y Ryuichi se durmió vencido por el cansancio de tanto llorar… despertando gracias a la luz que entraba por su ventana anunciando un nuevo día, un nuevo dolor, otro día sin él, otro día de apariencias y así fue, salio del cuarto, desayuno con su amigo y salieron los dos a N.G.Records mientras el escritor seguía durmiendo como un bebe

…………………….

El día paso tranquilo en la productora y llego la hora de regresar a casa, esta vez Ryu no se preocupo de ocultarse, todos se dieron cuenta que estaba deprimido por lo que Shu inocentemente lo invito a cenar casi obligándolo a aceptar…

¬¬ que hace este aquí

Yuki….invite a Sakuma-san a cenar porque se veía triste – efectivamente no había ni rastros del Ryuichi risueño de siempre, el dolor se escapa por sus poros, ese amor lo estaba matando, desquiciando de a poco

Esta bien ¬¬

Ryuichi tubo que hacerse de todas sus fuerzas no le entraba ni un solo bocado, pero tenía que comer para disimular un poco su patético estado de criajo enamorado no correspondido, hizo lo que pudo pero de un momento a otro se quebró, llorando desgarradoramente, tanto que hasta a Yuki se le quedo la comida atorada de la pena, nadie estaba acostumbrado a ver así al hiperactivo y alegre cantante

Ambos se preocuparon mucho y Shuichi intentaba consolarlo de alguna manera, solo consiguiendo que la pena del otro aumentara aun más haciendo que el amatista también comenzara a llorar, cosa que le crispo los nervios a Yuki, como puedo convenció a su amante de ir por unos dulces a la tienda para quedarse el solo con Ryuichi, talvez a el si le dijera que le estaba pasando.

En menos de dos segundos Shu se había ido a comprar los dulces y Yuki se le acerco a Ryuichi mirándolo fijamente, el cantante intentaba esconder su mirada pero era tal la atracción que ejercía el rubio que no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos dorados que lo estaban hipnotizando, haciéndolo pensar en todo tipo de cosas; y sin pensarlo se le abalanzo besándolo apasionadamente a lo cual Yuki reacciono votándolo con violencia y fulminándolo con la mirada

QUE PIENSAS QUE HACES RATA APESTOSA!

….. –Ryuichi solo lloraba, cada vez con más dolor

RESPONDE IDIOTA!

Yo….. –lo mira – yo….. te amo Yuki Eiri

OO

Ryuichi se le acerca besándolo nuevamente, ya no tenía nada que perder, lo había confesado, le había dicho a su amado rubio que lo amaba y este seguramente lo rechazaría con asco y jamás querría volver a verle, esa idea le partía el alma, espero, espero y espero ese rechazo que no llegaba, ante su sorpresa el escritor le estaba respondiendo el beso, supo que esa, talvez, sería la última vez que lo vería pero lo disfruto hasta el último momento que fue cuando escucharon la puerta anunciando la llegada del pelirrosa….

FIN?

**N/A**

**Ohayo este es mi primer fic jejeje no sean malitos, acepto todo menos bombas, virus y atentados XDDDDDD dejen reviews onegai **

**La verdad no se si terminarlo así, había pensado en algo de lemon pero no se, déjenme sus opiniones, si quieren que tenga una continuación o no**

**Bueno ahora si me voy XD los dejo con este engendro que salio de mi mente jajajajaja **

**Sayonara matane**


	2. Amantes

Estaba en su departamento preparándose para el gran evento, pero solo podía pensar en una cosa, ya que se cumplían tres meses desde el día en que le confeso sus sentimientos a Yuki Eiri, y como era de esperarse solo lo ha vuelto a ver en eventos de NG acompañando a Shu-chan o en los conciertos de Bad Luck. Y aunque ya tenia un peso menos en su alma, que era el de ocultar sus sentimientos, aun permanecía el que generaba la idea de que jamás tendría al escritor en sus brazos.

Por su parte Yuki también se estaba preparando para soportar a los bakas amigos de Shuichi y a su molesto cuñado, a la vez que maldecía su suerte por tener que volver a ver a ese loco del conejo, odiaba recordar ese momento y reconocer que se le había pasado por la cabeza mil veces la idea de poseer al cantante de Nittle Grasper. Pero así como aparecían esas ideas el las borraba rápidamente antes que las circunstancias que se dejaban ver lo delataran ante su amante, no tenia ganas de inventarle una novela XXX a su bola de pelos rosa en menos de un minuto, era eso o sacarse las ganas con el.

Sabia que al pelirrosa le gustaba como se lo hacia, pero también sabia que su mente traicionera podría volver a jugarle una mala pasada y no sabría que inventarle esta vez, en esa ocasión fue iluminado por buda y pudo salir del paso pero prefería no arriesgarse nuevamente.

- Flash Back -

Estaban en la cama gimiendo y haciéndolo fuertemente, como a Yuki le gustaba y en cierta forma a Shuichi le encantaba también aunque terminara de cama al día siguiente.

El miembro de Yuki se hundía y salía del cuerpo del pelirrosa bruscamente, se sentía bien para el, pero el pequeño ya no pensaba lo mismo en esos momento – Yukiiiii, no seas brusco que mañana debo ir a trabajar!!! ToT – El escritor estaba especialmente brusco con el ese día por motivos desconocidos - ¬¬ Urusai baka! –

Pero Yuki! –

Urusai!! –

Shuichi se callo y se dedico a gemir como a su escritor le gustaba, cada vez más cerca del Clímax, disfrutándolo cada uno a su manera hasta que la imprudente boca del novelista se abrió

Aaah! Ryuichi! -

O.O – Shu se volteo viéndolo asombrado sin poder articular palabra y Yuki estaba estático pensando que decir

Yuki!!! ToT me eres infiel con Sakuma-san Waaaaa –

Claro que no baka! – Yuki no sabia donde meterse hasta que su mente se ilumino, era una excusa tonta, ni el se lo creería pero era lo único que podía hacer – es que… justo recordé que me habías dicho que darías un concierto junto a ese idiota – estaba nervioso pero no dejaría que Shuichi lo notara

Waaaaa Yukiiiii – el pelirrosa lo miraba llorando

Shuichi?

- que kawaii te acordaste de algo que te dije!!! –

O.O amm hai - Eiri no podía creer lo ingenuo que podía ser su amante y le dio gracias a todos los dioses existentes en la historia de la humanidad

Pero podrías haberlo recordado en otro momento – un gracioso puchero se había formado en los labios del menor, y esta vez Yuki no se quejo, ya no podía retomar lo dejado por obvias razones, así que se fueron a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

- Fin del Flash Back -

Al recordarlo una media sonrisa se formo en sus labios, amaba a su cantante, pero desde aquel día no podía quitar de su cabeza al castaño.

Yuki!!!! Ya debemos irnos!!!

Si baka, ya se, deja de gritar ¬¬

Y así salieron rumbo a N.G.Records en el Mercedes del rubio, llegando cuarenta minutos mas tarde al lugar.

Apenas entraron Shuichi corrió hacia sus compañeros de banda, Noriko y Ryuichi mientras Yuki era abordado por su cuñado y su hermana, tras innumerables maldiciones mentales por su buena suerte.

….Una hora mas tarde….

Aburrido del bombardeo verbal de los dos que estaban consigo, el rubio se dirigió al baño para mojarse el rostro con agua fría ya que le estaba comenzando una de sus tan clásicas jaquecas; se miro al espejo y fue asaltado nuevamente por sus recuerdos, no podía olvidar ese beso y no tenía idea de porque. Lo mejor era distraerse, pensó y por más dolor de cabeza que tuviera salio del sanitario a buscar a su koi.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y choco contra algo rosado que se dio de lleno contra el piso

WAAAAAA!!!! TT Yuki malvado!!!!!!! Nano da!!! – genial, lo único que le faltaba, el culpable de sus pensamientos junto a el llorando como baka por su culpa

Ya ya baka ¬¬ que no fue para tanto – lo ayuda a levantarse, quedando hipnotizado por aquellos ojos azules

Me duele snif snif

Urusai… – en un arrebato, medio inconsciente y medio provocado por el aumento de su jaqueca lo tomo de un brazo arrastrándolo al baño –

….En otro lugar de la fiesta….

Oye Hiro!!!, has visto a Yuki?

Si Shu – piensa un rato – creo que lo he visto entrando al baño hace un rato

Gracias Hiro!!!!!! – abrazo a su amigo y se fue dando saltitos hacia el baño en busca de su amado escritor

---------------------------------------------------

Ya lo ves, no es nada idiota – miraba al castaño con una mezcla de sentimientos que ni el entendía, y de un momento a otro se vio en su reflejo en el espejo abrazando al cantante por detrás y besando su cuello. Ni modo no podía controlarlo era ahora que lo tenía aparentemente dominado o nunca y tras este pensamiento volteo a su presa acorralándolo contra un rincón mientras lo besaba con desesperación contenida.

Ryuichi estaba tan inmerso en sus propios sentimientos, no podía creer que ese momento que tanto espero se estuviera dando tan repentinamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió el beso del rubio.

Y es que tan concentrados estaban el uno del otro acariciándose y besándose que ni cuenta se dieron que cierto amatista había entrado al baño y lo estaba viendo todo con lagrimas en sus ojos sin poder creérselo, su Koi y su Dios enredados como dos perros alzados, no resistió mas y salio de los baños sin hacer ruido

Yuki escuche algo – decía Ryuichi ya completamente desnudo en brazos de su fantasía número uno

Urusai baka – Yuki atrapo los labios del mayor penetrándolo de una sola envestida lo mas profundo que pudo

Aaah! – fue tan fuerte, dolorosa y placentera al mismo tiempo que ambos perdieron la conciencia de donde se encontraban entregándose por completo el uno al otro y a sus sensaciones y sentimientos

…fuera del baño….

Neee Shuichi que te pasa

Nada Hiro

No te creo .¬ cuéntale a tu amigo que te anda pasando

Es que… - Hiro lo miraba atentamente pensando que de seguro había sido otra pelea con el rubio

Yuki me… me engaña con Sakuma-san Waaaaaaaa!!!!

O.O…… ¬¬ nani!!? Como lo sabes!?

Porque los vi TT en el baño WAAAAAA!!!!!! – El pelirrojo enfurecido se volteo y Shuichi comprendió la tontería que había cometido diciéndole eso a su mejor amigo

Hiro!! Hiroooo!!!! No ballas!!!!! – se colgó de su brazos, de su piernas, de todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo (N/A ejem eso solo se lo agarra a Yuki u//u) pero no podía detenerlo, tal era el espectáculo que incluso Tohma se les quedo viendo asombrado sin entender nada.

-------------------------------------------

Encerrados en sus sensaciones, dos almas unidas por el placer y una mezcla de sensaciones difíciles de explicar seguían con su juego de seducción, caricias, besos y provocaciones llegando al tan ansiado momento en que ambos explotaron en una perfecta sinfonía de gemidos, corriéndose fuertemente Yuki en el interior del cantante y este entre los vientres de ambos.

De pronto escucharon unas palmas y voltearon a ver encontrándose con un furioso Hiro y un casi deshidratado Shuichi de tanto llorar

Bravo – el pelirrojo se acercaba con claras intenciones de matar al rubio y quizás también al cantante de Nittle Grasper

¬¬ largate insecto molesto – instintivamente Yuki abrazo a Ryuichi y este a el

maldito cabrón!!!! – Hiro estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Shuichi lo detuvo

Basta Hiro, esto debemos arreglarlo entre Yuki, Sakuma-san y yo…. Onegai – el guitarrista lo miro confundido comprendiendo la indirecta y salio del lugar dejándolos a los tres solos

Vigilare para que nadie entre ¬¬

Gracias Hiro

Shuichi continuo viéndolos por largo rato en silencio hasta que por fin dijo algo – Yuki…. ¿Porque? – el aludido se sentía mal por su koi, no lo negaría y era una de las pocas veces en las que no sabia que hacer – contéstame!!!! –

Lo lamento – por el momento quizás era mejor bajar de su nube de orgullo y hablar claramente con ambos cantantes – Shu tu sabes lo que siento por ti…. Demo…. No puedo ignorar que también siento cosas por este baka tarado – Ryuichi lo miro con un pucherito de desaprobación pero el rubio no le dio mayor importancia, y Shuichi intentaba tranquilizarse y pensar fríamente un poco la situación, quería a Yuki y también a Ryuichi por lo que la traición le dolía mas que si hubiera sido con un desconocido, pero no podía pasar por alto que por una vez en su vida su amante había dejado de lado su orgullo para ser completamente sincero y dejar ver sus sentimientos, que mas podía hacer, rió un poco para sí, ante la mirada de ambos hombres que penaban que ya se había vuelto loco

Shuichi? Estas bien – pregunto Yuki preocupado

Claro…. – suspiro resignándose a su suerte mientras una loca idea acudía a su mente, no era la mejor situación, demo por mas que hubiera pasado no podía odiarlos – Yuki a cual de los dos quieres más?

O.O ammm ¬¬ mira que preguntas baka – el castaño le da un pellizcó haciéndole entender que no era momento para volver a su orgullo, el rubio miro a ambos – no podría decirlo baka uu

Bien pues…. No queda de otra – les sonríe feliz a ambos, haciendo que estos se miren sin entender nada

A que te refieres Shuichi ¬¬

Es que…. estuve pensando algo

¿¿?? – sus acompañantes parecían un signo de interrogación caminante ante tal revelación

Shu mira a Ryu – Ryuichi…. Ambos queremos a Yuki verdad?

Hai….

Y Yuki… tu nos quieres a ambos ciertos?

¬¬

YUKI!!!

Si baka uú

Y yo te quiero como tu a mi ne? Ryuichi

hai nano da

¬¬ Ya baka cual es el punto!!!?

Pues… el punto es que…. porque no nos vamos a vivir los tres juntos – El pequeño hace el signo de la victoria sonriendo como loco

O.O

¬¬ tu me quieres volver loco Shuichi! Me niego!!!

….Un año después….

Tadaimaaaaaaa Yuki!!!!

¬¬ Urusai!

Yukiiiii que malo eres nano da!!!!!!! TT

…ò.ó

Yuki!!!!!!!! – una bola rosada le salta encima –

…ù.ú – suspira cansado – sabia que esto no era buena idea – URUSAI!!! –toma a ambos cantantes de la parte trasera de sus prendas y los hecha fuera del departamento

Yuki!!!!!! No seas malo!!!! Déjanos entrar!!!!

Par de bakas u.u ya bastante tenía con uno…y ahora se multiplico a dos ¬¬

Yuki!!!!!

…. – el rubio sonríe encerrándose con su adorada laptop para comenzar a escribir su nueva novela "AMANTES", aun escuchando el berrinche de sus dos amores fuera del lugar

Fin

N/A:

Waaaaa gomenne por tardar tanto espero que no estén enojados, es que tuve unos problemitas personales y pues nada bajón mal y se me había ido la musa inspiradora, mmm espero que les guste, dejen review onegai


End file.
